what! sakura! No!
by sasukexsakura001
Summary: its been 3 years sasuke left the village. and things had happened to sakura. then a shadow appears at the village. she goes after it. and finds herself in a battle!
1. chapter 1 sakura and the shadow

"Sakura wait up" yelled Naruto, "I have to ask you something!" " What is it Naruto I have to get to Shikamaru's place so he can train me." Sakura said coming to a halt. "I was wondering after you finish training would you like to…. Do ….umm….dinner with me?" Naruto asked.

You can see Narutos face turn a bright red. "I can't, sorry I have to get back to the sand village and see my parents." "Ohhhh, sorry for asking!" Naruto interrupted her. Its been two years Sakura lost her parent, and when Orochimaru left her a gift. A curse! She gained the curse battling Orochimaru who came without an invitation. He bit her because he thinks that she has what it takes to be one of his children. But he underestimated her. Its also been three years Sasuke left the village. And all three years she was training to avenge her parents death.

Well Sakura slowly walked to Shikamarus' place, but then Naruto grabbed something out of his pocket and ran after her. "Umm. Sakura I want to give you something." he then placed a red ribbon in her hands. "Naruto what is this for?" Sakura asked. "it belonged to me mother and I want you to have it. Well for good luck and stuff." " I cant its not right.." "no really I want you to have it!" Naruto yelled and cuffed her hand that held the ribbon. "thank you Naruto its very ….. Kind of you." "no prob." Naruto slowly waved good bye as he walked by her. To Sakura as walked past her.

"Naruto, he's so kind to me. Why? I haven't done anything to for him." Sakura thought. "Sakura, and Sakura!" Naruto stopped and spun around. Sakura did the same. " yea Naruto ." Sakura asked unaware of what he was going to say. "please be happy. I miss the bright glow of your happiness." naruto yelled back looking at the dirty, dusty ground. Sakura smiled and said "sure Naruto and thanks again!"

Sakura ran to shikamarus' "hey Sakura how's was your day?" shikamaru asked "umm. Fine I guess." Sakura said while looking into his eyes. "why don't you go home. Its kind of late and you look exhausted?" "Sure Shikamaru!" Sakura walked home silently "I probable lost track of time when I was talking to Naruto." Sakura said to herself. It was dark when Sakura arrived at the mountain that had all the Hokages faces on them. Then slowly she pulled out the ribbon that was given to her by Naruto and wrapped it around her perfectly tan skin thirty times. Up to her to her shoulder. She then carried on her walk to the cemetery and then back to the sand village. But when took one more step a shadow passes her with great speed that it gave her chills up her spine. The shadow went in the direction of the Uchiha village. So Sakura instead of doing what she was suppose to do chased after the shadow. The village stopped in front of a big tree that was next to thee lake were Sasuke used to train at. It then turned around and called to Sakura.

"come out girl I wont bite." Sakura, stands up in shock for the voice was some how familiar to her. "isn't your name Sakura? Yes I remember my little brother yelled out your name at the boarder." " ohh, your …. Itachi!" Sakura gasped at who was standing in front of, but she then smiled. "what are you smiling at. You first gasped at who I am and now your smiling!" Itachi spat at her. " I dun no?" Sakura shrugs, "probable because I ca do someone a favor and get rid of you!" "pathetic! You think you can defeat me!" Itachi look at her anger building up inside him.


	2. Chapter 2 sakura win's or did she lose!

_**Chapter 2: Sakura loses or did she win!?**___

"Better than you think I can!" yelling Sakura charging towards Itachi pulling out two kunai knives from behind her placing her arms in an x formation. Itachi dodges. Sakura stopped and jumped after him and then she throws the knives at him, just before Itachi was going to jump Sakura ran with great speed ran behind and grabbed another pair of kunai knives and stabbed Itachi in the side of his chest piercing through his flesh, blood dripping from the kunai knife and down Sakuras' arm. Itachi swings a punch toward her but, then she jumps backwards before the punch could ever touch her. But then Itachi ran toward her grabbing Sakura by the neck and then through her to in the air. Itachi jumps after her and then he whispers out to her " by the way I passed Sasuke. He's heading this way." Sakura shocked did a spin kick hitting Itachi on the side of his arm. 

" You're not happy? Why? Did my little brother leave and not tell you that he joined up with Orochimaru. How sad." Itachi continued but then stopped when he saw a bright pink glow around Sakura. "Say one more thing bad about Sasuke and I will make you eat you're every single word you say!" Just then Sakura used her Gouwan taijutsu on the ground. The ground shook hard and long making Itachi jump in the air. 

The great blow made all the people on the village run out and see what was happening. " What's all the yelling all about. Some of us have to train in the morning!" Naruto yelled out. " it's the Uchiha! Itachi! He's battling Sakura!" Sia yelled back at him. "lets go then we have to help!" Sia nodded and went in the direction of the fight. Half way their Naruto stopped. His eye's grew. Naruto thought "Sasuke is that you?!" 

Naruto reached into his pouch and grabbed three shudikens and threw them at Sasuke. Sasuke stopped and then he blocked the attacks. "Naruto stay away from me!" Sasuke yelled out to him. "Why have you come back, Sasuke!" Naruto spat back. "What? I'm not welcome back to the village!" Sasuke smirked. "You hurt Sakura," Naruto ran a couple steps in front of him and stopped, then pointed, " and for that I will never forgive you Sasuke!" Sasuke laughed at the stupid remark Naruto just said to him. "You think that's funny!" Naruto yelled with anger. "it's that you said that the same day Orochimaru left the village. You said if he shows his face around here and tried to take me that you'll kill him!" Naruto stood shock remembering that day. " why are you here Sasuke!" Naruto protested. Sasukes' face went pale. " I have to be some were,' Sasuke then stared to jump branch to branch. Heading in the direction of the battle. Then all of the sudden Sasuke stopped then turned around. Saying what's going to happen, then ran off to Sakura.

Meanwhile Sakura was battling Itachi. "Well I'm impressed that you haven't gone down yet!" Itachi replied. Sakura grinned. She then took out a scroll. The scroll unleashed a windmill shuriken in its folded state. Itachi's face was blank. No emotion. She then unfolds the shuriken and throws it at Itachi. Just when Itachi was about to dodge when Sakura did a jutsu. That jutsu made the shuriken explode. Itachi fell to the ground and then rises with anger. "that's enough!" Itachi's expression changed. Itachi charged after Sakura using a kunai knife in both hands. Sakura tried to dodge every attack but couldn't because of all the energy she used in the very begging of the fight. "Sakura!!" a yell from behind her made her turn. "Sia! Naruto!" Sakura yelled out with a little hope of ending the fight. Then all of sudden Itachi stole a scroll from her pouch and released a sword. He jumped back throwing the scroll far away so Sakura can not reach it in time. "Sakura watch out!!" Naruto yelled, but then he was to late. Sasuke came from behind the tree staring at the blood that was now on the ground. Itachi pierced threw Sakura's middle area. Sakura gasps for air. Itachi smiled at the sight of her blood. Giving the sword a push. Sakura coughs up blood. She places her hands on the blade and smiled. "You…..should ne..ver drop you guard… Itachi." she said leaning backwards. Itachi gave another push, but could not. Sakura kicks Itachi's head. Itachi had no other choice but let go and jump back. "You witch!" Itachi spat at her. She pulled the sword out carefully, falling to one knee. Holding her stomache she looks at Itachi from below the face. Itachi smiled for he had spotted Sasuke. 

"Sasuke, So glad you had come!" Itachi showed no felling but did smirk. "Sasuke!?" Sakura thought then turned to face Sasuke. Tears about to fall, she stood up facing the ground. Turned to Itachi and she let the curse consume her. The black marks covered every inch of her body. Pink chakra glowed around her. "Oh, No!" Naruto thought. "Sakura don't do it! You now what might happen!" Naruto blurted out.

Sakura didn't care what happed to her as long that Itachi can no longer hurt him or Sasuke.


End file.
